KiHyun Jangan Berantem
by Linling
Summary: Cast: Kibum Kyuhyun (KiHyun), Donghae (hyung), Henry (cameo) ini cerita asal-asalan aja, hehe yang mau baca silahkan, tapi jangan nyesel yaa.. TWOOSHOOT..!
1. Chapter 1

**KiHyun jangan berantem**

Minggu pukul 08.14 waktu setempat..

"hyuung..! palli..!" rengek seorang namja berambut hitam, kira-kira berumur 18 tahun pada seseorang yang sedaritadi masih berada di kamar mandi.

"aissh, kau berisik sekali Kyu!" gerutu namja yang kini menyembulkan kepalanya dipintu kamar mandi kamar tersebut pada namja berambut hitam yang ternyata namanya Kyu, Kyuhyun. Terlihat rambut pirangnya yang sedikit basah.

"Omo? Apa yang kau lakukan hyung?" pekik Kyuhyun terkejut.

"mandi. Apa lagi?" jawabnya bingung.

"aigooo, Kibum hyung! Aku sudah bilang kan jangan membasahi rambutmu" cicit Kyuhyun pada hyungnya –Kibum- sambil berkacak pinggang.

"aku tidak membasahinya Kyu" ucap Kibum tambah bingung karena ia merasa tidak membasahi rambutnya sama sekali.

"lalu ini apa, huh?" tanyanya sambil menjimpit poni Kibum yang terkena sedikit air, kemudian ia akan melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke kamar mandi namun Kibum menghentikannya.

"Y-yak! Kau mau apa, eoh?" tanya Kibum panik sambil mencoba merapatkan pintu kamar mandi tetapi kepalanya masih menyembul.

"tentu saja aku mau masuk, aku tidak yakin kau bisa memakai penutup kepala yang sudah kusiapkan" jawab Kyuhyun menjelaskan maksudnya.

"jangan berlebihan, aku bisa sendiri Kyu" ujar Kibum pd.

"aku tidak yakin sebelum aku memastikannya sendiri" Kyuhyun mencoba mendorong pintu kamar mandi tetapi lagi-lagi Kibum menahannya.

"Yak! Yak! Biar aku memakai handukku dulu Kyu!" seru Kibum yang masih menahan pintu agar tidak terbuka dan memperlihatkan, ahh you know what?

"aisshh, banyak alasan kau hyung, lagipula bagian tubuhmu yang mana yang belum pernah ku lihat?" kukuh Kyuhyun masih mencoba mendorong pintu tak berdosa itu.

"YAK!" pekikan keras Kibum bersamaan dengan pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup dengan satu kali dorongan dari tangan kekar Kibum, membuat Kyuhyun terdorong kebelakang dan untung saja kepalanya tidak mengenai bibir ranjang, kalau iya bisa dipastikan kepala Kyuhyun benjol. Hihi

"Aw! Appo...!" ringis Kyuhyun mengelus pantatnya yang barusaja berciuman dengan lantai kamar asrama mereka.

"jangan macam-macam ya Kyu, awas saja kau!" ancam Kibum dari balik pintu kamar mandi, "huh, sejak kapan kau jadi mesum begitu?" gumam Kibum bergidik ngeri.

Kyuhyun hanya mendengus kasar, kemudian ia berdiri dan melanjutkan acara –mari berkemas- yang tadi sempat tertunda karena ia yang mencemaskan hyungnya yang sedang mandi, takut kalau hyungnya membasahi rambutnya, mengingat hyungnya itu sangat suka dengan shampoo. Kini, Kyuhyun beralih mengemasi barang-barang milik hyungnya. Oh, iya, kenapa Kyuhyun berkemas? Dan kenapa Kyuhyun melarang Kibum mengramas/membasahi rambutnya? Ini dia jawabannya...

** Flashback **

Tadi malam...

"ayolah hyung, kali ini saja, ne? Lagipula ini mudah hilang kok hyung, kau tinggal membilasnya dengan air saja. Aku janji setelahnya aku akan membelikanmu shampoo yang banyak" ujar Kyuhyun mantap sambil membuat sign peace dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"hhhh,,,arasseo arasseo, tapi ingat, sekali ini saja hyung melakukannya, okay?" jawab Kibum akhirnya, ia jengah juga melihat adik kembarnya merengek-rengek agar dia mau mnge-cat rambutnya menjadi agak pirang seperti milik Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun yang akan menge-cat rambutnya menjadi hitam seperti milik Kibum. Tujuannya membuat hyung tertuanya salah mengenali mereka ketika mereka pulang dari asrama nanti

"Okay, hyung!" seru Kyuhyun, yang sudah mengganti sign peace dijarinya dengan sign OK! Tak lupa senyuman lebarnya juga terpampang jelas diwajah manis,eh tampan, eum atau apalah terserah, kekeke.

** Flashback off **

Ya, Kibum & Kyuhyun memang bersaudara, kembar malahan. Mereka bersekolah disekolah ter-elit di daerahnya dan tinggal diasrama sekolah karena hyung mereka satu-satunya yang sangat sibuk dan khawatir tidak bisa mengurus adik-adiknya, sekolah mengijinkan siswanya pulang seminggu sekali, tetapi KiHyun hanya pulang sebulan sekali dan ia bisa bersantai selama seminggu dirumah. Orangtua? Masih ada, hanya saja mereka memilih menetap di luar negeri untuk mengurus bisnis juga halmeoninya sikembar KiHyun dan hyungnya yang sudah renta. Mereka tidak khawatir selama KiHyun tinggal diasrama, maka kehidupan sehari-hari buah hati mereka itu akan baik-baik saja karena sudah diurus oleh sekolah, dan hyung mereka pasti bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri karena sudah dewasa dan bekerja, ya menggantikan sang appa mengurus bisnis yang ada disini.

.

.

.

Sekarang, Kyuhyun dan Kibum berdiri didepan kaca yang ukurannya tidak bisa dibilang besar atau kecil dikamar itu, mematut diri mereka yang kini sudah rapi dengan setelan pakaian yang bisa dibilang santai itu. Kyuhyun dengan rambut hitamnya dan Kibum dengan rambut semi pirangnya.

"kau siap hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun menampilkan evilsmirknya.

"hhh, kapan kau akan mau mendengar jawaban tidak" jawab Kibum sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, "kau seperti tidak suka dengan semua ini, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun masih dengan evil smirk andalannya.

"sudah jangan banyak bicara, kajja kita berangkat sebelum aku berubah pikiran untuk membasahi rambutku!" tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Kyuhyun, Kibum melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar setelah sebelumnya meraih ransel biru milik Kyuhyun, hmmm demi kesempurnaan rencananya, Kyuhyun sampai menukar ranselnya dengan ransel Kibum.

"aih, awas saja kalau kau berani menyentuh rambutmu!" ancam Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh kecil, padahal Kibum sudah keluar dari kamar. Kemudian Kyuhyun menyusul Kibum, pasti kakaknya sudah menuju ke mobil jemputan mereka.

Diperjalanan, Kibum yang tadinya hanya ingin tidur sekarang malah terbawa suasana ramai yang dibuat Kyuhyun. Ya, adik kembarnya itu selalu mengusilinya, sampai-sampai supir pribadi keluarga KiHyun yang mengemudi mobil mereka ikut geleng-geleng melihat tingkah anak kembar majikannya itu.

"ish! Apa kau tidak pernah membersihkan itu? Jorok sekali" Kibum bergidik ngeri melihat 'kotoran' di hidung Kyuhyun dan menunjuknya, saat tidak sengaja ia lihat ketika Kyuhyun tertawa dan mendongak keatas.

"benarkah? Memangnya ada?" tanya Kyuhyun santai yang kini malah mengurek-urek hidungnya dengan telunjuk kanannya."kau mau?" tawar Kyuhyun yang dengan wajah tanpa dosanya mengoleskan 'kotoran hidung' miliknya ke celana jeans Kibum.

"Yak! Evil jorok!" pekik Kibum yang segera mencolek 'kotoran hidung' Kyuhyun dengan kertas entah apa itu lalu menempelkannya di baju Kyuhyun.

"eoh? Kau mau lagi? Tenang, aku ada banyak, jangan khawatir kehabisan stok" Kyuhyun berucap dengan santainya yang kini terlihat serius dan menikmati kegiatannya menggali harta karun.

"kau lakukan lagi atau ini?" ancam Kibum memasang kuda-kuda, dan tangan kanannya dengan secepat kilat meraih botol air mineral milik supir mereka.

"kau mau melakukan apa, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung sambil mengeluarkan telunjuknya dari lubang hidung yang agak memerah karena terlalu semangat menikmati galiannya, wkwkw.

"tentu saja hal yang tidak akan kau sukai!" jawab Kibum enteng sambil membuka tutup botol itu. Kyuhyun yang awalnya bingung mengira Kibum haus dan hendak minum, tiba-tiba membelalakkan mata selebar mungkin karena Kibum sudah bersiap akan mengguyur rambutnya 'didalam mobil'

"ANDWAE...!" pekik Kyuhyun dan dengan kekuatan bulan akan menghukummu, eh kok jadi sailor moon sih? #lupakan, maksudnya dengan sigap segera merebut botol air dari genggaman Kibum. Bahkan sang supir pun berjenggit dan sedikit mengumpat karena kaget dengan suara majikannya, namun ia bisa apa, ia hanya supir yang mengabdi di keluarga KiHyun.

"haisshh,, suaramu itu lho?" gerutu Kibum

"waeyo?" tanya Kyuhyun judes.

"gak bangeettzz...!" jawab Kibum yang mendadak jadi alay, hihi.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahi, dan berfikir darimana saudaranya mendapat kata-kata seperti itu? Diatas kepalanya ada tanda tanya besar yang menyala-nyala.

"kau baik-baik saja kan hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir, wkwkw.

.

.

.

Ting tung...

Bunyi bel dirumah yang bisa dikatakan mewah tersebut menggelegar diseluruh penjuru ruangan, 3 menit kemudian pintu putih berukuran besar dengan ukiran mewah itupun terbuka, menampilkan dua punggung sang pelaku pemencetan bel.

"aah, kalian rupanya, kenapa memencet bel? Kalian biasanya juga langsung masuk?" tanya seseorang yang membuka pintu, namun tak ada jawaban membuat tuan rumah mengernyit bingung.

"hhh, sudah. Hyung tau ini kau Kibum-ah" katanya sambil membalik tubuh namja berambut semi pirang agar menghadapnya. "dan ini siapa lagi kalau bukan kau Kyuhyun-ah" lanjutnya kali ini membalik tubuh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, sedangkan Kibum, ia hanya melihat kembarannya sekilas dengan malas.

"kau tidak akan bisa mengerjai hyung Kyu" ucap hyungnya sambil tersenyum aneh.

"hhhh,,, dari awal aku sudah curiga ini tidak akan berhasil" ucap Kibum malas yang langsung memeluk hyungnya. "Hae hyung, neomu neomu neomu bogoshipo" ucapnya manja dipelukan Hae atau Donghae hyungnya.

"haha, nado Kibum-ah"

"uh,,uh,,uh,,!" Kyuhyun menggerutu tidak jelas sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, kemudian masuk kedalam rumah dan melempar ransel milik Kibum sembarang.

"Yak! Ranselku!" pekik Kibum melihat dari balik bahu Donghae, kembarannya melempar seenaknya ransel mahal miliknya, segera ia melepas pelukan Donghae dan menghampiri ransel malangnya.

"huh, awas kau setan jelek!" dengus Kibum, mengambil ranselnya dan kemudian melangkah ke halaman belakang, tepatnya kolam renang. Dengan wajah datarnya, ia melempar ransel Kyuhyun ke kolam renang kemudian berlalu dengan santainya. Hyung mereka hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan adik kembarnya, selalu seperti ini jika keduanya pulang.

Kyuhyun yang sudah sampai dikamarnya segera menuju jendela besar yang masih tertutup tirai berwarna biru muda, ia membuka tirai itu perlahan, sedikit-demi sedikit cahaya memasuki ruangan yang bernuansa biru putih itu. Ia membuka jendela besar itu seketika tiupan angin yang menerpa kulitnya juga menggoyangkan helaian rambutnya yang masih hitam. Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya menikmati pemandangan halaman belakang rumah mereka, rumput hijau,ada pohon satu berukuran lumayan besar,tanaman-tanaman yang indah, dan kolam renang, saat kedua bola mata Kyuhyun melihat kearah kolam renang, ia menautkan kedua alisnya ketika ia mendapati sebuah objek yang menurutnya tidak begitu asing. Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya guna mempertajam penglihatannya, saat mata dan otaknya sudah bekerja dengan sangat baik, ia membelalakkan matanya saat sudah mengenali benda apa yang mengambang dikolam renang belakang rumahnya. Ranselnya, ransel mahal miliknya, ransel yang sama dengan milik Kibum, hanya beda warna, biru milik Kyuhyun dan cokelat milik Kibum.

"KIBUUUUUUMMMM...!" geramnya sambil berteriak menyerukan nama kembarannya, kepalanya sudah mengeluarkan tanduk setan yang akan selalu muncul jika sang raja setan sedang marah.

"apa?" tiba-tiba ada suara yang menyahutnya, itu terdebgar sangat santai.

Kyuhyun awalnya kaget karena seingatnya ia hanya sendirian dikamar ini, mungkin karena saking fokusnya mengamati benda biru yang mengambang dikolam renang, ia tidak sadar ada yang memasuki kamar miliknya dan milik Kibum,namun karena amarah yang sudah menyelimutinya, ia tidak sebegitu kaget. Kyuhyun menoleh keasal suaranya, tepatnya dari arah belakang tubuhnya, dan benar saja, disana sudah ada makhluk yang dengan santainya berbaring diranjang dengan sprei warna cokelat. Kyuhyun segera menerjang tubuh itu, menindihnya dan akan mencakarnya bahkan mencekiknya jika saja makhluk itu atau Kibum tidak menepis semua gerakan Kyuhyun.

"Y-yak, apa yang kau lakukan setan?!" teriak Kibum sambil menepis tangan-tangan Kyuhyun

"kau apakan ranselku, eoh? Aku tidak akan memberimu ampun!" marah Kyuhyun, ia tak kehabisan akal, dicengkeramnya tangan kiri Kibum, sedangkan kakinya ia gunakan untuk menginjak tangan kanan Kibum, tangan kanan Kyuhyun yang bebas meraih selimut yang ditindih Kibum lalu meletakkannya ditubuh Kibum, kemudian dengan keukatan secepat kilat ia menggulung tubuh Kibum agar bersatu dengan selimut, dan sukses. Kibum sekarang terlilit selimut dan ia tidak bisa bergerak, Kyuhyun tidak membuang-buang waktu, ia menyerobot asal tali pengikat tirai jendela dan menggunakannya untuk mengikat tubuh Kibum yang sudah terbalut selimut, agar lilitan itu tidak lepas. Kini Kibum berada diposisi tengkurap, Kyuhyun duduk diatas Kibum setelah tadi mengambil handuk kecil yang tersampir disandaran kursi belajar.

"buka mulutmu!" teriak Kyuhyun menyerupai perintah

"emmmppp" jawab Kibum menggeleng, menutup rapat-rapat mulutnya.

"kubilang buka, atau akan kugunakan cara kasar?" tawar Kyuhyun dengan nada mengancam.

"emmpphh" jawab Kibum dengan gelengan kuat, masih menutup mulutnya.

"baiklah, kau yang memaksa" ucap Kyuhyun santai dengan seringaiannya.

Kyuhyun menjimpit rambut Kibum pada bagian didekat telinga, sebelah pipi tepatnya. Tanpa rasa kasihan, ia menarik rambut itu kasar.

"AAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH...!" teriak Kibum menggema diruangan tersebut, semburat merah langsung menjalar diwajahnya karena perih yang dideranya. Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, bersamaan dengan Kibum berteriak otomatis mulut Kibum terbuka, segera Kyuhyun memasukkan handuk yang dipegangnya, menyumpal mulut Kibum agar tak banyak berteriak dan hyungnya tak akan menolongnya.

"ha..ha..ha" Kyuhyun tertawa puas menyaksikan hasil kerjanya, ia menepuk-nepuk tangannya tanda kelar sudah misinya kali ini. "makanya, jangan macam-macam denganku,huh?" ucapnya setelah itu ia berlalu keluar kamar meninggalkan Kibum yang kini meraung-raung,mengumpat namun yang terdengar hanya suara tidak jelas karena mulutnya yang tersumpal handuk.

Kyuhyun menuruni tangga terburu-buru, ia ingin segera menyelamatkan ransel mahal kesayangannya. Donghae yang melihat itupun menegurnya.

"Kyu-ah, pelan-pelan, kau bisa jatuh" nasehatnya namun tak digubris sama sekali oleh Kyuhyun, ia segera melesat setelah sampai dianak tangga terakhir, membuka pintu kaca yang menghubungkan rumah dengan halaman belakang, saking semangatnya berlari ia tidak melihat selang air yang tergeletak dipinggir kolam renang, hingga

BRUKK..!

"ah, sial, ini sakit!" umpatnya sambil meringis kecil mendapati lecet, tidak besar, dilutut mulusnya. Tak mengiraukan lututnya yang lecet, ia segera meraih galah yang entah untuk apa kenapa dirumah semewah itu ada galah? Ia meraih-raih ranselnya yang sudah hampir berada ditengah-tengah kolam, setelah sudah sampai dipinggir ia meraih ranselnya dan menjinjingnya agar airnya tidak membasahi bajinya.

"Kyu? Gwaenchana?" tanya Donghae yang sudah berada disamping Kyuhyun saja.

"gwaenchana apanya hyung? kau tidak lihat ini?" jawab Kyuhyun,menunjukkan tasnya yang basah kuyup,"dan ini" beralih menunjuk lututnya yang sedikit membiru.

"Aigooo, bagaimana bisa kau jatuh?" tanya Donghae kaget, ia sudah tahu pelaku penceburan ransel Kyuhyun, tapi ia tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan lutut dongsaengnya biru.

"tanyakan saja pada selang air sialan itu!" ketusnya lalu berlalu meninggalkan Donghae.

"hhhh,,selalu seperti ini, kapan kalian bisa tenang didepanku?" keluh Donghae, kemudian ia juga meninggalkan kolam renang menuju dapur. Mungkin menyiapkan makan siang.

.

.

.

"Kyu, bangunkan Kibum dikamar, makan siang sudah siap" titah Donghae dari arah dapur

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab perintah hyungnya, ia sibuk menyaksikan acara TV sampai-sampai tidak mendengar perintah hyungnya. Karena tidak ada jawaban, Donghae melangkahkan kakinya ketempat Kyuhyun berada, ia menghela nafas malas dan berkacak pinggang.

"Kyu-ah?" panggilnya, masih tak ada jawaban. "Kyu-ah?" panggilnya lagi, kali ini mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya tepat didepan wajah Kyuhyun, yang sukses membuat Kyuhyun beralih menatapnya.

"wae?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit ketus.

"kau kenapa? Bicaramu ketus sekali?" tanya Donghae lembut yang kini sudah duduk disamping Kyuhyun.

"huh" Kyuhyun membuang muka dan melipat tangannya didepan dada.

Donghae tersenyum melihat tingkah adiknya yang menggemaskan itu, ia meraih tubuh Kyuhyun dan mendekapnya, membawanya kedalam pelukan hangat sang kakak. Kyuhyun tidak berontak, namun ia kaget dengan perlakuan kakaknya yang tiba-tiba.

"hyung kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun

"ani, hyungkan belum memeluk adik kecil hyung sejak ia pulang tadi, hyung kangen tau" jawab Donghae dengan nada manja.

"Ck! Bukannya tadi hyung sudah memeluk Kibum jelek itu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada dibuat sebal.

"tadi kan Kibum, sekarang Kyuhyun" jawab Donghae sambil tersenyum. "neomu neomu neomu bogoshippo~" tambah Donghae kali ini nada manjanya bertambah 2 kali lipat.

"aahhh, nado hyung" jawab Kyuhyun yang membalas pelukan Donghae.

Beberapa saat HaeKyu berpelukan, setelahnya..

"jja, panggil kakakmu untuk makan siang, dia tidurkan?" perintah Donghae mengulang perintahnya yang tadi sempat tertunda pada Kyuhyun.

"shirreo!" jawab Kyuhyun tegas

"waeyo? Kalian bertengkar?" tanya Donghae, ah lebih tepatnya menuduh.

"a-ni-yo" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggelengkankepalanya kekanan-kiri-kanan tepat dengan jatuhnya setiap suku kata yang diucapkannya."dia tidak tidur" lanjutnya datar.

"hhhh,,, baiklah hyung yang akan menyusulnya" ucap Donghae kemudian melangkah menuju lantai dua, tepatnya kamar KiHyun.

"kekeke, pasti Kibum jelek itu sedang komat-kamit menyusun rencana balas dendam, ah aku tidak peduli" ucap Kyuhyun cuek sambil berjalan menuju dapur dan mencomot salah satu lauk dimeja makan.

Sementara itu Donghae...

"Bum-ah?" panggil Donghae sambil membuka pintu kamar Kihyun.

"hmmmp..hmmmpp..." itulah jawaban yang Donghae dapatkan.

"Aigoo! Kibum-ah? kenapa kau bisa seperti ini?" panik Donghae melihat Kibum dibungkus dengan selimut dan mulutnya yang disumpal handuk. Segera ia melepas handuk dimulut Kibum.

"bwagh..uhuk..huk..! kyuhyun sialaaaannn...!" teriak Kibum setelah handuknya lepas.

"Bum-ah, apa Kyu yang melakukan ini?" tanya Donghae membantu Kibum melepas buntalan selimut yang melilitnya.

"tentu saja, siapa lagi memangnya kalau bukan namja sialan itu?" jawab Kibum ketus sambil menyeka keringat yang membasahi keningnya. Donghae juga membantu.

"apa kau berniat ingin balas dendam?" tanya Donghae curiga.

"hhhh,,entahlah hyung, aku lelah. Aku lelah berdebat terus dengannya" jawab Kibum seraya putus asa.

Donghae mengulas senyum,"yasudah, jja kita makan siang, hyung sudah siapkan, Kyu juga sudah menunggu.

"ne hyung" ucap Kibum ogah-ogahan.

KiHae turun kebawah menuju ruang makan, disana ada Kyu yang sudah duduk manis.

"Bum-ah, kau tidak duduk disamping Kyu, eoh?" tanya Donghae.

"shireo" jawab Kibum datar, mendudukkan dirinya dikursi utama yang biasa dipakai Donghae.

Donghae menghela nafas, mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kyu yang daritadi diam duduk manis sambil menikmati lauk ayam goreng yang ia makan tanpa nasi. Kemudian ia mengambil nasi dan mengambil lauk. Giliran Kibum yang mengambil nasi, namun ketika tangannya ingin mengambil lauk satu-satunya yang tersisa dipiring, tangan lain sudah mendahuluinya, siapa lagi kalau bukan tangan Kyuhyun.

"ini punyaku" kata Kyuhyun santai lalu memakan makanannya juga lauk hasil rampokkannya tadi.

Kibum mengepalkan tangannya menahan emosi yang siap meledak kapan saja, betapa menyebalkannya kembarannya yang satu ini. Sudah mengerjainya habis-habisan,sekarang laukpun diembat juga, makan apa kamu Bum sekarang? Huhuhu.. Donghae berniat memberikan makanannya pada Kibum, namun belum ia berbicara..

"aku keluar sebentar hyung" ucap Kibum yang tadi mendorong kursi lalu berdiri pada Donghae.

"kau mau kemana Bum-ah? kau belum makan." Tanya Donghae.

"aku makan diluar saja hyung, sampai nanti" tukas Kibum yang belum mendapat persetujuan dari Donghae dan langsung melesat keluar dari rumahnya.

"Kibum-ah.." panggil Donghae namun sia-sia karena Kibum sudah keluar dari rumah.

"biarkan saja hyung, dia cuma marah sebentar, mungkin karena sebal tidak bisa membalasku hahaha" ucap Kyuhyun sambil tertawa merasa dirinya menang.

Donghae lagi-lagi menghela nafas, ia tidak tahu sifat adik-adiknya karena mereka tidak tinggal bersamanya. Yang dia tahu kedua adiknya akan selalu ribut dan membuat ulah jika sudah berada dirumah, namun Donghae tidak tahu bagaimana jika mereka sedih,marah,senang atau yang lainnya.

Kibum terus berjalan, entah sudah berapa jauh ia berjalan. Kini, ia duduk disebuah taman yang tidak terlalu ramai, mungkin karena ini masih jam kerja.

"hhhh, melelahkan sekali" hela Kibum melepas penat karena berjalan, ia juga memejamkan mata.

NYESSSS...

Sebuah benda dingin tiba-tiba menyentuh pipi Kibum yang membuatnya reflek membuka mata lebar-lebar dan menoleh kearah pelaku.

"kau?" tanya Kibum

**TBC**

**Siapa yang mendatangi Kibum ya? Hehe **


	2. Chapter 2

"dasar bodoh, apa kau begitu miskin sampai-sampai datang ketempat ini jalan kaki tanpa naik bus atau menyuruh supir" ucap seseorang yang tadi tiba-tiba datang membawa minuman dingin.

"hhhh, kau sendiri? Juga jalan kaki kan?" jawab Kibum malas sambil meraih minuman dingin dari seseorang namja tadi dan meminumnya.

"aku sering melakukannya tau, karna ini bagus untuk membakar kalori" balas namja tersebut.

Kibum menatap namja itu dari atas sampai bawah, yang ditatap malah bingung.

"Yak! Jangan mesum! Aku normal. Babo!" pekik namja itu.

"aih, siapa yang mesum, eoh?" bela Kibum yang hanya ditanggapi namja itu dengan poutan bibir.

Hening sesaat..

"Shindong-ah" panggil Kibum pada namja itu yang ternyata namanya adalah Shindong.

"ye?" jawab Shindong sambil meneguk minuman dingin miliknya.

"aku..-ah tidak jadi" ucap Kibum ragu.

"waeyo?" tanya Shindong yang menoleh kearah Kibum.

"ah-ani, oh iya, apa kau masih menjalankan program dietmu?" tanya Kibum mengalihkan pembicaraan, tadinya dia ingin curhat masalahnya dengan Kyuhyun, tapi dia merasa 'aku adalah namja, masa begituan dicurhatin, gak bangeettzzz...!' hahahaha.

"heum! Tentu saja, aku ingin memiliki tubuh proporsional agar para yeoja terpesona denganku, hahaha" jawab Shindong pede.

"jinjja? Bagaimana kalau yang terpesona malah namja? Kau itu imut tau" ucap Kibum menggoda Shindong dengan mengedip-ngedipkan mata genit sambil mencubit pipi berisi Shindong,"aiiih, kyeopta..!" tambah Kibum.

"Yak! Yak! Sudah kubilang aku normal babo! Singkirkan tanganmu itu! Yak!" pekik Shindong risih dengan perlakuan Kibum yang menggrepe-grepe mukanya, "arrggh, kau sudah gila!"

"hahaha...hahaha...hahaha... kau lucu sekali Shindong-ah...hahaha!" tawa Kibum meledak saat itu juga karena melihat ekspresi Shindong seperti jijik,takut,benci,risih.

"Yak! Jangan tertawa!" pekik Shindong yang kini mempoutkan bibirnya.

"omoo, uri Shindongie jeongmal kyeopta ne, utuk utuk utuk.." goda Kibum lagi menjewer pipi kanan kiri Shindong dan memainkannya seperti bayi.

"YYAK!" pekik Shindong yang membuat Kibum melepas jewerannya dan tertawa lepas, sampai-sampai air matanya keluar sedikit dikedua sudut matanya.

"hahaha...aku hanya bercanda Shindong-ah" ucap Kibum.

"tapi itu tidak lucu" gerutu Shindong.

Disaat yang bersamaan sepasang mata mengamati kegiatan Kibum dan Shindong dibalik pohon besar taman tersebut yang tepat beberapa meter berada dibelakang BumNdong.

"uh, brani kau bersenang-senang sendiri tanpaku, eoh? Tega sekali kau hyung" ucap namja yang berada dibalik pohon sambil mengepalkan tangannya lalu berlalu.

Merasa ada sesuatu, Kibum berbalik kearah pohon yang berada dibelakangnya, mungkin karena naluri anak kembar, ia merasa itu tadi Kyuhyun, namun ia menepisnya karena ia merasa sewaktu pergi Kyuhyun sedang makan, jadi ia tidak mungkin bisa menyusulnya. Lagipula ini jauh.

Setelahnya, Kibum mengajak Shindong untuk makan karena Kibum belum makan siang. Awalnya Shindong menolak dengan alasan dia sedang diet, tapi Kibum tak kehabisan akal, ia mengiming-imingi Shindong makanan yang enak-enak, akhirnya iman Shindong goyah deh, hihihi.

"kau kaya juga, mampu memesan makanan ditempat semewah ini" ucap Shindong belepotan karena mulutnya penuh dengan makanan.

"haha, makanlah sepuasmu, tenang saja, kasir ada disebelah sana" ucap Kibum santai sambil menunjuk kearah meja kasir.

"Yak! Apa maksudmu, hah?" pekik Shindong sampai-sampai makanan yang memenuhi mulutnya muncrat, untung tidak mengenai Kibum.

"aku menyuruhmu membayar" jawab Kibum polos sambil memakan makanannya.

"aigoo, apa kau benar-benar semiskin itu, hah? Benar kau tidak membawa uang sepeser pun?" tanya Shindong frustasi.

"heu eum" jawab Kibum innocent #plak!

"hhhh,,,apa kau punya rumah?" tanya Shindong lagi.

"tentu saja, kapan-kapan mampirlah kerumahku, tapi aku hanya ada disana setiap sebulan sekali, tepatnya minggu keempat atau akhir bulan" jelas Kibum.

"memangnya selain hari itu kau kemana?" tanya Shindong (lagi)

"sudah pernah kukatakan aku tinggal diasrama, aku hanya dirumah selama seminggu" jelas Kibum lagi. Shindong hanya mangut-mangut.

Shindong adalah teman Kibum, mereka belum lama mengenal. Saat itu Kibum sedang pergi kesebuah kedai jajjangmyeon karena suruhan Kyuhyun, kebetulan kedai sedang sepi dan hanya ada Kibum, setelahnya Shindong datang dan mengajak Kibum berbincang, akhirnya mereka berteman deh. Rumah mereka jaraknya lumayan jauh, tapi satu sama lain belum pernah berkunjung kerumah, sekolah mereka juga berbeda.

Hari sudah sore, setelah berhasil ngutang sama Shindong, Kibum pulang dengan naik bus. Kibum menyentuh rambutnya yang masih berwarna pirang, Shindong menegurnya sewaktu ia naik kedalam bus, awalnya Kibum lupa ia mengecat rambutnya, tapi hebatnya Shindong, ia tidak lupa pada Kibum walau rambutnya dicat.

"hhhh,,,aku harus secepatnya membersihkan cat sialan ini!" gumam Kibum.

Setelah beberapa lama, Kibum sampai dirumahnya. Rumah tampak sepi, mungkin hyungnya sedang keluar membeli makan malam mungkin karena malas membuat makan malam sendiri, hihihi. Dan kembarannya? Eum, entahlah, Kibum tidak peduli. Kibum memasuki rumah sambil bersenandung lagu-lagu yang sedikit dihafalnya.

"ehem!" suara deheman yang berasal dari balik sofa ruang tengah membuat Kibum menghentikkan langkah juga acara senandung rianya.

"apa?" tanya Kibum datar.

"bagus ya, kau bersenang-senang sendirian tanpaku?" ucap seseorang yang berada dibalik sofa yang tak lain adalah Kyuhyun.

"siapa yang bersenang-senang, eoh? Aku hanya keluar." Tanggap Kibum.

"terserah!" tukas Kyuhyun berdiri lalu melempar sebuah tas transparan kecil kearah Kibum kemudian berlalu.

Untung saja Kibum mempunyai reflek bagus, ia bisa menangkap tas yang dilempar Kyuhyun, isinya berupa satu paket shampoo favorit Kibum. Kyuhyun tidak mengingkari janjinya untuk membelikan shampoo kesukaan saudaranya setelah ia mau mengecat rambutnya.

"ini?" Kibum tersenyum, "gomawo Kyu-ah, kau tau saja aku membutuhkan ini sekarang" katanya lalu berlalu ke kamarnya untuk mandi.

Kyuhyun berada di halaman belakang rumahnya, tepatnya kolam renang, angin sore menjelang malam begitu nyaman dirasakannya. Kyuhyun mencelupkan kakinya sebatas lutut kedalam kolam renang, menatap kosong kearah depan.

Kibum yang sudah selesai membersihkan diri juga cat rambutnya sekarang berdiri di dekat jendela sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil, ia menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat sesosok makhluk yang sangat ia kenal walaupun sosok itu jaraknya sedikit jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang dilantai 2.

"kenapa anak itu? Tidak biasanya dia murung begitu" gumam Kibum sendirian, setelahnya ia segera merapikan rambutnya dan bergegas turun menemui Kyuhyun.

"hai kembaran, kau sedang apa?" tanya Kibum yang langsung mrangkul leher Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya menoleh sekilas.

"hey! Kau ini kenapa? Aneh sekali." Ucap Kibum bingung.

"kau tidak marah padaku, eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun akhirnya.

"eum, tadinya aku mau marah, tapi karna kau sudah menepati janjimu membelikanku shampoo, jadi marahnya ditunda saja, ne?" jawab Kibum yang diakhiri cengiran lebarnya.

"Yak! Jadi setelah ini kau mau marah padaku?" pekik Kyuhyun tidak terima.

"bisa dibilang begitu" jawab Kibum mantap.

"aih, jinjjayo?" tanya Kyuhyun cemas

"itu tergantung, tapi kenapa tidak?" balas Kibum santai, kini ia ikut-ikutan Kyuhyun mencelupkan kakinya ke kolam.

"apa...kau akan mendiamkanku?"

"yap"

"kau tidak akan bermain denganku?"

"eum"

"kau tidak akan mengajakku pergi?"

"ya"

"benar kau akan melakukan semua hal tanpaku?"

"yap"

"apa karna kau sudah punya teman baru?"

"eum"

"apa dia yang akan menggantikanku?"

"ya"

"apa kau senang bersama teman barumu itu, hiks.."

Kibum mengurungkan jawaban selanjutnya karena mendengar isakan dipertanyaan Kyuhyun yang menurutnya konyol itu, jadi ia asal menjawabnya.

"kau menagis, eoh? Wa-waeyo?" tanya Kibum bingung, ketika menoleh kearah Kyuhyun, ia mendapati airmata sudah mengalir dari mata Kyuhyun..

"apa kau benar-benar marah padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara paraunya.

"te-tentu saja, aku bisa marah padamu, memangnya kau kenapa? Dan kenapa kau menangis?" jawab sekaligus tanya Kibum.

"huweeeeee...huweeeeee...kau tega Kibum hyung...huweeeee..." tangis Kyuhyun pecah saat itu juga, membuat Kibum segera mendekap kembarannya agar ia segera tenang, Kibum bingung kenapa kembarannya menangis.

"uljima Kyu, kau kenapa menangis?" tanya Kibum pelan seraya megelus punggung Kyuhyun.

"kau akan meninggalkanku Kibum-hyung..huweeee...kau akan bermain dengan teman barumu yang gendut itu...huweeeee..." jawab Kyuhyun.

Kibum akhirnya mengerti sekarang kenapa Kyuhyun menangis. Kyuhyun itu anaknya cemburuan, ia akan ngambek kalau Kibum dekat dengan orang lain atau berteman akrab dengan seseorang. Kibum jadi ingat kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu ketika mereka berumur 7 tahun.

Flashback

Siang itu, sepulang sekolah Kyuhyun segera masuk ke kamarnya juga kamar milik Kibum, kembarannya. Ia mencari sosok kembarannya tetapi ia tidak bisa menemukannya, sejak ia keluar dari kelas ia tidak menemukan keberadaan Kibum, ia berfikir mungkin Kibum pulang duluan dan sekarang ia berencana memarahi saudarannya karena tega meninggalkan dirinya pulang seorang diri. Masih mengenakan seragam Elementary Schoolnya, Kyuhyun beranjak menuju pintu utama karena ia mendengar ada suara orang sedang berbicara, dan benar saja, disana ada Kibum dan,, entahlah siapa orang satunya itu, ia mempunyai pipi yang mirip seperti kue mochi.

"benar kau tidak mau mampir dulu Henry-ah?" tawar Kibum pada seseorang yang pulang bersamanya, Henry.

"ya, lain kali saja Kibum-ah, eomma ku sudah menungguku, aku pulang dulu ne" ucap Henry sambil berlalu.

"ne, hati-hati Henry-ah, dan terimakasih sudah mengantarku" balas Kibum sambil melambaikan tangan.

"ehem!"

Suara deheman yang sudah Kibum ketahui siapa pelakunya, membuatnya menoleh keasal suara.

"wae?" tanya Kibum sinis.

"siapa dia? Kau tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengannya. Seharusnya kau pulang bersamaku, kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Apa kau habis jalan-jalan dengannya sehingga melupakanku?" cerocos Kyuhyun.

"aku tid-" aksi pembelaan Kibum terpotong karena Kyuhyun menyelanya.

"aku tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengan orang lain, kau itu kakakku. Kau harus menjagaku,menemaniku,dan melindungiku, bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padaku tadi?" lanjut Kyuhyun kemudian berlari menuju kamarnya. Kibum yang akan angkat bicara hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"hhhh, bukannya kau tadi yang meninggalkanku? Aku kan tadi ke toilet dulu" gumam Kibum kemudian ia menyusul Kyuhyun kekamar, pasti kembarannya itu sedang menangis. Selalu seperti ini jika Kibum dekat-dekat dengan orang lain, Kyuhyun akan marah-marah kemudian ngambek, Kyuhyun takut kehilangan kasih sayang dari Kibum karena ia adalah orang satu-satunya yang sangat ia sayangi dan ia harapkan untuk selalu menemaninya karena keluarganya yang super sibuk itu.

Flashback end

Kibum menyeringai, tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak bisa melihatnya karena wajahnya ia sembunyikan dibahu Kibum.

"namanya Shindong, dia sangat imut, aku suka pipinya yang berisi itu,hampir mirip dengan pipi milik Henry, ah, kau ingat kan temanku yang pernah mengantarku dulu, tapi itu sudah lama" goda Kibum, ia ingin membuat Kyuhyun menangis histeris.

"huweeeee...kau tega sekali Kibum hyung... kau tidak sayang lagi padaku, kau lebih memilih bermain dengan teman-temanmu daripada menemaniku..huweeee..." racau Kyuhyun yang menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya yang berada didalam kolam renang membuat airnya sedikit menciprat keatas.

"tentu saja, mereka tidak nakal sepertimu dan mereka sangat menyenangkan" tambah Kibum lagi, ia menahan tawanya saat ini.

"kau jahat hyung...huweeee...!" kesal Kyuhyun, ia mendorong tubuh Kibum, sekarang pelukan keduanya terlepas.

"hahahahahahaha...hahahahahaha...hahahahaha..." tawa Kibum pun pecah.

"wae? Waeyo? Kau tertawa, eoh? Apa yang lucu?" tanya Kyuhyun yang seketika tangisannya terhenti karena Kibum tertawa.

"kau..hahahah..kau lucu sekali..haha" jawab Kibum disela tawanya.

"yak..yak.. kau mengerjaiku, eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"dasar bodoh, siapa yang akan meninggalkanmu, ha? Aku mana mungkin meninggalkan adik kecilku yang manja ini? Siapa nanti yang akan kau jahili?" jawab Kibum mengacak rambut pirang Kyuhyun, kini rambut mereka sudah kembali seperti semula.

"jadi kau tidak akan marah padaku? Kau tidak akan memilih sigendut atau si mochi itu?" tanya Kyuhyun penuh harap.

"molla" jawab Kibum singkat.

"ap-apa maksudmu?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"kalau kau mau berjanji untuk menjadi adik yang manis,penurut,tidak usil,tidak manja dan tidak nakal, aku tidak akan pernah marah padamu?" jawab Kibum memasang senyuman menantang.

"jinjja?" gumam Kyuhyun ragu, namu tetap bisa didengar Kibum.

"tentu saja tidak bodoh" ucap Kibum, sedikit menjitak jidat (?) Kyuhyun yang kini terpampang jelas karena Kyuhyun mengikat poninya keatas sehingga memperlihatkan lapangan pesawat itu #hahahahaha.."kau tidak perlu menjadi siapa-siapa agar aku tidak marah padamu, kau cukup menjadi Kyuhyun. Adik Kibum yang usil,manja,nakal dan seenaknya sendiri. Kau jangan takut kehilangan kasih sayang dari hyung,ne. Walaupun hyung berteman dengan siapa saja, tapi hyung tidak akan pernah lupa padamu Kyu." Jelas Kibum.

"tapi tadi kau tidak mengajakku, kau pergi ketaman dan bercanda dengan sigendut itu, bahkan kau tertawa sangat lepas" ungkap Kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"hahaha, sudah kuduga tadi itu kau. Eum, bukankah tadi itu aku sedang dalam mode marah karena kau menggulungku dengan selimut,menyumpal mulutku dengan handuk, dan mengambil jatah laukku" aku Kibum mengungkap kejadian mirisnya tadi siang.

"ma-maaf, aku tadi niatnya hanya bercanda" ucap kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya.

"tapi tadi itu sakit, kau lihat mulutku sedikit bengkak" kata Kibum mengada-ada.

"ah, benarkah? Mana? Apa masih sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun panik dan merasa bersalah telah menyakiti hyung kesayangannya.

"eum" jawab kibum memegangi daerah sekitar mulutnya.

"ahh, mianhae" ucap Kyuhyun ikut memegangi mulut Kibum.

"hahaha...hahaha...hahaha..kau kenaaaa!" pekik Kibum berhasil mengerjai Kyuhyun lagi, setelahnya ia lari berniat kabur masuk kedalam rumah.

"aarrggghhh..Kibum hyuuuuuungg...!" kesal Kyuhyun lalu mengejar Kibum masuk kedalam rumah.

Donghae yang sudah sejak tadi mengamati kegiatan KiHyun setelah pulang dari supermarket hanya mengulas senyum,ia senang karena saudara-saudaranya sebenarnya saling menyayangi, tidak seperti yang pernah ia simpulkan selama ini bahwa mereka hanya akan berdebat dan saling menyerang satu sama lain, tidak ada yang mau mengalah.

**THE END**

Maaf kalau aneh -_- kan diawal udah dibilang bikinnya asal ya?

Dan adegan Kyuhyun yang ngupil itu saya ambil dari pengalaman pribadi hehe, maaf kalau kesannya jorok.

Terimakasih yang mau baca & yang review, kalian juga author senior saya, terimakasih tanpa kalian saya gak mungkin dapet inspirasi menulis fanfic (eh iya satu lagi, saya bukan author, saya hanya menuliskan apa yang ada dalam benak (?) saya wkwkwkw rasanya gimana gitu ada yang manggil author, mian) ^^


End file.
